What Happened to the Love
by ANAHI'Simagnation
Summary: Eli and Clare had their drama and their sweet moments and of coarse their intense break but their not over. They are just going to simply pick up were they left off.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Us**

Winter break is over, it's usually something I would dread because I won't be able to sleep in, watch TV read the "The Secret Circle" series I recently got into which is a change because I am mostly into vampire fiction. This time it's different though this time I couldn't wait for break to be over all I was thinking about was the moment I kissed Eli before break! I still couldn't wrap my mind around it one minute we were talking like old times and the next he tells me he is leaving for the holidays and I just grabbed him and planted my lips on his out of nowhere.

When he said he was willing to help me on the newspaper I was grateful that I still had a friend in him despite how harsh I was with him when he first asked me to hang out with him at lunch time. We still managed to have a good time together at Frostival he was the same guy I fell in love with. I loved the fact that we still had the same connection we had when we were together before, then when he asked me why I thought I would be a trigger for one of his bipolar episodes I just didn't know what to truth is I know he is doing great you can just see how much better he is doing when I said I don't want to be a trigger for him I don't know why that came out of my mouth when I don't really believe it myself.

I am just so confused with all these emotions and feelings I have towards him that I just stopped overthinking everything and just did what I felt like doing which was kiss Eli. Now here I am walking through the Degrassi doors anticipating the "Talk" we agreed to have when he got back from vacation. Simpson being the good understanding man he is let us wear regular clothes now I am very glad with that so I dressed up I don't why but I had this giddy urge to wear this black ruffled skirt that goes with this black belt with rhyme stones and a black tank top tucked in and I made sure my eyeliner made my blue eyes pop out. Oh god what is wrong with me? I just dressed up for Eli! I want to talk to him and work things out not seduce him what if he thinks that this is somehow like the time I dressed all rocker girl like, just to be rebellious and piss off my parents. Great thinking Clare now that will really set him off, Oh well too late now unless I somehow run back home and change. I turn around ready to make a break for my house then I hear.

"OOOOOOOhhhhhhhh Clare coming all dressed up back from winter break who are you trying to impress" Alli she would say that.

Well at least it's nice to see that she's still my best friend I rolled my eyes at her "What? Can't I take advantage of the fact that I can wear whatever I want?" I defended.

"Sure Clare whatever you say" Alli had that sly knowing look on her face and I just glared at her and she smirked at me. Seeing her do that made me think of the same guy I have been thinking about all break.

"Alli I have to tell you something that happened at Frostival" I said seriously.

"What you finally realized you never got over Eli and professed your undying love for him" she said joking but at the same time I could hear that she knows something.

"Why would you say that?" I asked cautiously wanting to see what she thinks.

"Oh come on Clare you and Eli are bound to get back together eventually I wouldn't be surprised if you two couldn't resist yourselves and he took your innocence away that night" She said in a loves truck dramatic tone. Well that's an interesting idea does she really think we are for sure meant to be?

"I kissed Eli" I said and looked at her expecting a scream but got none she just looked smug and she smiled at me.

"I knew it so you guys_ are_ back together! Great you guys can double date with me and Dave it's going to be great." Wow she's optimistic a double date doesn't sound like such a bad idea.

"No Alli were not back together, I don't know we were talking he was about to leave and there was something in me that just made me want to kiss him" I had this familiar warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach the same feeling I had when I first met him.

"Clare you got just as bad as you did last time maybe even worse just tell me when you get back together with him and we will talk about the double date later. Trust me Clare you guys are like made for each other" She told me seriously.

I always loved the idea of being in a relationship with someone I am meant to be with, idiotically I actually thought that guy could be Jake and I even took the chance in losing my virginity to him I was stupid to think it would work out.

When I was with Eli I was always so sure about us I knew that being with him meant having someone there for me someone that actually liked me for who I am and is interested in the same things I am. Eli was a great boyfriend probably the best one I ever had, so why did I feel like it was too much for me why did I have that annoying suffocating feeling when I was with him? All he ever did was try to make me happy and I was happy. What the hell was I thinking? Now that I think about it there is no good reason for breaking up with him. Sure he has his problems but who doesn't he loved me, cared about me was that such a crime? Well I feel like crap now.

I really do miss him and I am thinking back to what he asked me that time we were hanging out at lunch.

"_Do you think we could ever pick up where we left off?"_

I know the answer to that question and I have known it all along and I was just to dam stupid and scared to even say it. I want to be with Eli again I still love him, I miss him, I need him, I want him back and nothing and no one is going to take him away from me. My phone vibrated signaling I got a text.

**Eli**: **"So when can we talk?"**

I texted back immediately exited with a smile on my face the urge to see him and kiss him again eating away at me.

**Me: "At lunch time the same place as last time don't you dare be late ;)"**

Make that winky face let him know that I'm done with all the awkwardness and weirdness, I'm just going to leave my feelings all out in the open now.


	2. Chapter 2

That little revelation I had earlier did nothing to help my nerves, I established that I want to be with Eli again but how is that going to exactly happen? Can't I just skip the talk and make out with him? Or we talk I tell him how stupid and confused I was in the past and how I don't even know what made me think that I could be with anyone else other than him. Whatever is going to happen I hope we can work things out and truly forget about the past and get back to being in love.

I was shaking of anxiety right now I am 16 years old and I have no idea what to with all these thoughts that are going on through my head. What if he tells me that I hurt him too much and he only wanted to talk to me as friends and that certain question he left me thinking about was _just_ a simple question to break the ice like he said. If he really had no intention in trying to mend things and be with me again I would know right? Then again this is Eli I am talking about and you can never be sure with him what I need to do first is talk to someone that knows him very well other than me.

"Well it isn't Clare Edwards" Just the person I needed to talk too Imogen, I know she and I aren't actually friends but it's not like I hate her. I thought she wouldn't have any reason to hate me but she has an accusing look on her face that makes me feel uneasy.

"Um, Hi Imogen how are you?" I asked trying to sound sincere I am planning on being on good terms with everyone this semester and if I am going to get back with Eli I am going to try and at least get along with his friends.

"So I heard you and Eli are back together" she stated if Eli told her that than that means he wants the same thing I do and there is nothing I need to worry about when I talk to him later today.

"Well not exactly but it's what I am hoping for. I want to be with him again Imogen I love him" I said for the first time in long time out loud. It felt right.

"Oh please Clare you don't know who you love. I bet you don't even know what love is. Wasn't it a couple months ago when you were all love struck with your step brother Jake and you let everyone know especially Eli that you and Jake are 'It' for each other. Even though the whole school knew that your relationship with him wouldn't work out and NOW you want Eli! Make up your freaking mind!" What Imogen just said hurt but I can't deny it's true Jake was a mistake and I know that now which is why I want make things right.

"Imogen I know you don't trust me you have every right not to. You care about Eli, he's a great guy I think no one knows that better than you or me but trust me when I say I am being sincere. I am one hundred percent sure that I'm completely and irrevocably in love with Eli and this time it's unconditional." Wow I surprised myself their now I know how Bella feels about Edward. Eli is my Edward i like the dound of that.

"You got that from Twilight! Oh my gosh this must be for reals if your quoting Twilight well your right I am looking out for him I don't want you to break his heart again he's been through enough don't you think? Please just make him happy he's your Edward to your Bella after all" She smiled at me having Imogen's approval feels nice.

"Thanks Imogen you took the words right out of my mouth I just need your help now that you're sure that I am serious about this I need you to help me I don't want to mess this up. What if I say the wrong thing and he ends up hating me I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hates me" I felt vulnerable now saying this to Imogen I am just so lost.

"Clare I will just tell you a couple things first STOP worrying to much just talk to him and let him know how you feel and really talk to him this time about everything that bothers you and tell him what you want and I know this part is going to be hard but I feel you need to owe him an explanation as to why you broke up with him in the first place he needs to know and you have to explain to him why you want to be with him now. Ok just lay it all out on the table and when you do we can all hang out together sometime what do you think?" I gave her a huge hug she really is a great person.

"Thank you so much Imogen! I really do wish we can be friends " she giggled while we were still hugging.

"I really hope so Clare Edwards I like making new friends, Oh and Eli is going to love that outfit your wearing by the way" She let go of me and walked off to class.

I have really good feeling about this I can't wait to talk to Eli.

I am pacing back and forth in the middle of a hallway agitated as hell if I thought I was scared me before it's nothing compared to how scared I am now. It's been five minutes since lunch started I can't stand him up NOT again. Get a grip Clare!

I forced myself to walk to the place I planned on meeting with Eli and when I got closer and I saw him through the glass sitting looking down at his hands he looked just as nervous as I felt. I took a deep breath and walked up to the doors as quietly as possible but he still heard the door open and he looked up at me with a lost look on his face it's like he is feeling the same way I'm feeling lost and confused, filled with so many emotions.

"Hey" I said my voice gave away my anxiety of this whole situation he smirked at me.

"Hey" his smooth gentle voice still managed to come out despite the fact that the look on his face says he is terrified right now. I felt a pain in my chest knowing I caused that fear because I hurt him so much and he's probably just as messed up as I am.

"Eli I want to answer that question you asked me" I'm to nervous to let the right words come out.

"Which waaaaaaaaas?" He asked cautiously.

I took a deep breath "I want to start off were we left off before we broke up. Before all those stuff I feel terrible for breaking that promise when I told you I wouldn't leave you I truly meant it I was just scared I couldn't handle all the intense situations we got ourselves into. I was wrong for letting all of that drama and stress get to me it made me over think things it made me forget what I feel about you." I looked straight in his green eyes after my little speech.

"Clare I understand you but what I don't get is why are you so sure you want to be with me now? You yourself told me 'we are never getting back together' " He qouted me with a sad tone.

"Because Eli I was being stupid I wanted to run away from my feelings for you with Jake and that was the worst mistake I could have ever done. I never loved him not like how I love you" His eyes widened.

"I love you too Clare I never stopped but are you sure about this I don't want to scare you again…." I lean over and surprise him with a kiss again and this time he kisses me back he circles his arms around my waist and brings me closer to him I missed his nice cologne smell it's all Eli. It started as a slow sweet kiss but I didn't want that right now not when were supposed to start off were we left off. I don't know how but I somehow got myself on his lap and deepened the kiss and let my tongue taste his mouth.

We pull apart and I take a deep breath "Please Eli just forget everything I said before I want to take it all back. I want us to have a fresh start I know it won't be easy but it's worth worth it." I want to let him now that I'm serious and determined there is no going back I know what I want.

"You had me when you said 'forget everything I said' " He smirked and surprised me by kissing me with so much intense love that I just couldn't get enough of it. This just feels so right like this is how it's supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel so refreshed and blissful today I feel great! I feel like I can do anything and it's all because of the guy that I'm walking next to and holding hands with this very moment. I look at our intertwined hands and I feel my heart melt even more for him. He lets go of my hand and I feel momentarily sad, until I feel him wrap his arm around my shoulders. I look up at Eli and I see that he feels as happy as I do I love seeing that smile on his face and I love the fact that he's smiling because of me. I am just so full of joy and love nothing can ruin this moment.

"Hey Clare" I take that back someone can ruin this moment and his name is Jake.

I feel Eli's arm around me go limp and I can tell he's uncomfortable, but I grab his hand and keep it steady in mine.

"What do you want Jake?" I say it in a tone that shows how annoyed I am with his presence.

"Well I haven't seen you at all today and I was just wondering where you been this whole time." I know he's trying to be a good step-brother and that he means well, but it's awkward having him around when I'm with Eli.

"Well you don't have worry I was with Eli the whole time." I say with a confident smile.

"Oh yeah I heard you guys back together congratulations!" Jake seems sincere enough though I still think this whole situation is a little weird.

"Thanks" Eli said with pride and the most adorable smirk I have ever seen, I wonder if I was ever actually over Eli. My mind and heart are acting in a sort of way that makes me think as if I my feelings for him never faltered and they just got stronger.

"Eli I know I probably don't need to say this but as her step-brother I still feel the need to tell you to take care of her and please don't hurt her." The seriousness on Jake's face shocked me and it shows how much he actually cares for me as a sister he's like an older brother to me now.

"Your right Jake you didn't need to say it but don't worry I will never hurt her, I love her too much." Can my heart beat any faster?

The way Eli sounded when he admitted his love for me to Jake is indescribable. The adoring way he's looking at me right now made me want to tell Jake to leave us alone now so I can drag Eli somewhere secluded and have my way with him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. So Clare I'm guessing I'm not driving you home." He knows me so well.

"No actually I'm going to be at Eli's house we have a lot of catching up to do. Can you tell mom that I'm sleeping over at Alli's house please?" I put on the most pleading and adorable face ever. I'm not ready to leave Eli's side just yet.

Jake asked "Can you stay over at Eli's house? Are you sure his parents will let you?" I haven't actually thought about that.

What if Eli's parents hate me for leaving his son? What if they think I'm no good for him anymore? I wouldn't be able to handle that.

"That's not a problem! My parents are out of town for a couple of weeks they decided to take a long vacation and leave me all alone, in my scary house." Eli tried to act sad and put on a pouty face this guy needs to stop being so dam cute!

"Awwwwee don't worry Eli I'll take care of you" I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek and I saw Jake roll his eyes.

"Ok Clare I'll tell Helen that you're at Alli's house. Don't have too much fun and call me when you want to go home and I'll pick you up." Jake winked at us and left.

"So your parents really left you alone?" Could this get any better I finally have actual alone time with Eli!

I can't keep the huge grin off my face.

"I'm just as surprised as you! I guess my parents wanted to take a vacation away from me." Eli juts shrugged I don't like it that I can't tell whether he's kidding or not.

"Why don't we go? We have a lot of catching up to do!" I swear the devious smile on my face couldn't get any more noticeable.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey so ummm now I'm thinking I should make this rated M by the way this story is heading for those of you who are reading this thank you! And please Review and tell me what you think. THIS IS RECENTLY EDITED I'M SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES. **

**I honestly don't know how or when I'm going to end this but now that I graduated High School I will have more time to write **

**Please read my other stories! And Review and follow me on Twitter ANAHIPeaceNLov3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you for those of you that reviewed and put this story on your Alerts list or Favorites list! It means A LOT. Well I've decided to make this Rated M I've been inspired on Twitter because my fellow Degrassians Say they ship Eclare Sex haha but I don't want to rush it I'm going to work up to it I really hope you like this chapter I want to make it STEAMY ; ) I HOPE to leave you hot and bothered and if I didn't I'm SORRY I FAILED YOU **

I would think I would be nervous for being alone with Eli in his room after all that happened between us but I'm not. I'm actually very excited I want to experience every sweet and tender moment you can have with the one you love and there's _nothing _that could stop me.

"Soooooo do you want to watch a movie? I have 'Abduction' "Said Eli.

He's just so cute! Trying to act all innocent as if he doesn't know what I really want to do I'm pretty sure I made it really obvious while we were walking to his house by being very _nice_ to him. Ok Eli I'll play the "Innocent Game" with you just for a little bit.

"I thought you didn't like Taylor Lautner?" I asked accusingly.

"I don't but the plot of the movie really interests me, I mean really how can he not know they weren't his real parents! Is he really that dumb?" Theirs my Eli.

"Haha ok let's watch a movie." I made sure to put emphasis on the word "watch". This is going to be fun.

I take off my jacket and I'm left in my very reveling tank top, I lie down on his bed on my side making sure my hips are very noticeable and I actually try to act like all I want to do is watch a movie.

Eli rummages through his desk of DVD collection and mends over to get the movie. My mouth hung open from the great view I have of Eli's ass all that running did him good. He turns around and I quickly act is if he did not just turn me on.

"Do you want some chips or something?" he asked being polite.

I want _you_. Is what I wanted to say, but no! I have to keep control of myself right now this can't be rushed.

"No I'm fine maybe just a glass of water please" I smiled at him, he smirked gave me a peck on the forehead and walked out of his room.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Is this what it feels like when you know you want to be intimate with _THE_ one you love? My heart is beating erratically, I feel all heated up throughout my whole body. I really hope I'm not blushing that would give me away!

I get up and scan for a mirror and I quickly find one that has band stickers covering its edges and some pictures that have Eli smiling with Imogene and Fiona. I knew they were all friends but I didn't they were all so close. I guess I just always stupidly thought that when I left him, I left him alone with Adam and he would just had Adam, but I was wrong. If he made such grate friends with me why couldn't he do it with Imogene and Fiona? He is such a great guy and every time I remind myself that makes me regret ever leaving him.

"I'm back with your water did you miss me? " Eli said smugly but that smile shows how much he loves the fact that I'm here with him. I will never leave him again.

"Actually I did!" I get the glass of water from his hand and I put it on his desk.

"Forget the water I'm not thirsty anymore and I honestly don't want to watch a movie." I say and I place my arms around him and bring him close just how I want him.

Eli raises his eyebrows and says "What do you want to do then?"

I smirk at him, look into his eyes while playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "Well I don't know…." I say the exact same words he said to me all those months ago in the library before he kissed me, but this time I'm the one that leans in and press my lips to his. My arms wound around his waist with a tight grip and I get a better lip lock with him. I feel his arms go around me and his hands go on my lower back and he presses me closer to him and I love the feeling. He's so warm and smells really good I feel like I'm in another world, in a wonderful, blissful, magical world. His tongue slips between my lips and roams the inside of my mouth in the most sensual way I have ever experienced not even Jake kissed me liked this.

I let out a light moan and Eli pulls away breathing deeply in and out, his face is so close to mine I can feel his hot breath on my lips. I hold both his hands in mine and I start walking backwards to his bed while he follows and just stares into my eyes. His staring is so smoldering that I feel like he's looking into my soul.

"Your bed is just so soft and comfy Eli, I feel like I never want to leave your room" I whisper in his ear and kiss his cheek. I sit down on his bed and Eli follows and keeps watching me, I had the feeling like he was waiting for my next move because he probably doesn't want to do anything wrong.

I put on a devious smile and say "Do you know what I want to do instead of watching a movie Eli?"

I scoot closer to him and softly caress his cheek with my right hand and the look that he's giving me makes my heart beat of excitement. He leans in and captures my lips with his and I'm a goner. I wrap my arms around his neck and he brings me closer to him, all I feel is him and his warmth.

I love being in his tight comforting embrace. We start out slow and tender taking our time in this amazing moment we finally have a chance to have after all this time. My fingers thread into his soft silky hair, running my figures through his hair is becoming an addicting habit of mine he deepens the kiss by smothering his tongue in my mouth and he literally takes my breath out of me and I don't mind one bit. His lips become intensely possessive over mine and I'm starting to feel this fiery feeling over my body the type of feeling that makes want to lose control with Eli.

I reluctantly pull away to breath my chest is heaving hard and painfully from the lack of oxygen. My forehead is pressed to Eli's and his eyes have this desire that I have never seen in anyone before. My heart hasn't stopped beating and my body aches to be touched in places that no one has touched before; I have this sort of physical need for Eli that I just can't stand not feeling him any longer.

I tug on his shirt and pull him to my lips once more, I don't know how but I somehow maneuvered myself on top of him.

"Clare…" he breaths in shock but I silence him with my lips to show him how much I want him I honestly don't know if I want to have sex with him right now considering the fact that we just got back together but all I know is I want to touch him and feel him and I want him to make this frustration in my body go away so bad. I'm so new at this kind of stuff that I don't know what to do expect kiss Eli with dominance that I never thought I had before. I straddle him and look into his eyes he's pretty breathless and in shock of my actions. I stretch my hands out to his face and caress his soft face loving the way his face looks when he's out of breath and very flustered, I have never seen this side of Eli, and then again I have never been in this kind of situation with Eli before.

My hand slides down his chest and to his heart its beating as hard and fast as mine is and I smile at that thought.

I lean down and peck him on the lips and I whisper in his ear "I want to take your shirt off and touch you and kiss you all over." I didn't even recognize myself when those words came out off my mouth the lust and seriousness in my voice surprised me, but not as much as it surprised Eli his face was un-readable and he shut his eyes taking a deep breath too shocked to know what to say I guess.

"Sit up" I order.

His eyes open wide "C-Clare you don't have too…I mean…I don't want to rush…"

"Ssshhhh…Eli I want too. Now sit up" There's no denying the determination in my voice, Eli finally does as I say but I can tell he's a little nervous I don't see why If the one who should be nervous here is me.

I kiss him slowly this time to try and calm him down and he finally stops hesitating and kisses me back. I slide my arms from his shoulders to the bottom of his shirt while he's distracted and I pull his shirt off in one quick swift movement that I didn't even let him have time to react because I pull his lips to mine to get him not to protest.

I slide my hands down his chest feeling his stomach and muscles for the first time; I roam every inch of his upper body practically analyzing him. His breathing picks up the more I take my time with my hands on his skin I stopped kissing him so I can admire his body and I have to say I really like what I see.

"Clare you're driving me crazy" he groans.

I giggle "But Eli I haven't even done anything to you…Yet" Since when does a guy get turned on when a girl caress his skin?

"Just the fact that you're with me like this drives me insane" He says breathless.

I look up and put my mouth near his ear and whisper "Well why you don't do something about it?" I challenged him and knowing him he never turns down a challenge.

After that everything went so fast I felt his whole body on top of me and he took my lips in his, dominating my tongue so forcefully and with so much passion that my body reacted. Without thinking my hips jerked up to his and he moaned in my mouth. I did it again with force this time and he pulled away abruptly, His face was a little red and I didn't think he could breathe any harder he looked like he came back from running a ten mile marathon.

"Clare please don't do that" He begged but the way his voice sounded I knew he liked it.

"Why not? It feels good don't tell me you don't like because I know you do" I grinned knowing very well what I said is true.

"Clare we can't." He says.

"We can't what? Pleasure each other? Make each other feel good? Because that's all I was going for you know." I tell him with an arrogance that I never thought I had being like this with Eli brings out things that I never thought I had.

"Clare you know what I mean we can't have sex. Not today" He says seriously and he was about to get off of me but I stopped him and pulled him close to me and I rolled back on top of him again.

"Eli I didn't say I wanted to have sex with you right now. I want you to touch me and make me feel good and I want to touch _you_ and make _you _feel good, I just I don't know… Eli I love you so much that when I'm near you I want to be with you like this every chance I get." I look into his eyes pleading.

"So let me get this straight no sex? Just us making each other feel good?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Well come here then." he says with the sexiest smirk I have ever seen.

I leaned down to his face and he put his hand behind my head and he crushed his lips to mine. I felt his hand slide down to my waist and he was lightly messaging my hips I was hovering over his body and I missed the feeling of friction I had with his hips near mine. I put I legs on either side of his hips and sit on his lap again my eyes widen at the hard poking feeling I felt in my center.

Eli groans loudly "Clare maybe you shouldn't do that." But ignore him and rubbed myself against him like I did last time and a load moan escapes my lips.

"Oh Eli" I say breathlessly that felt so amazing and I did it again loving the feeling.

This time he doesn't say anything and to my surprise he thrust his body up into my hips and both of us moan in union.

I lean down and kiss his neck trailing my lips to his chest loving the taste of his skin on my lips I place kisses all over his chest, stomach, and neck I lick his neck a little and look at his two beauty marks that lay next to each other and think back to the time I kissed Declan's neck when I had that vampire obsession, But Eli is my boyfriend…

I open my mouth and bite on his neck lightly right on his beauty marks and I suck on that flesh like it's my job.

"Claaaaree…" He moans so loud that I'm glad his parents aren't home because this would be to embarrassing.

I bite harder this time and I feel like I'm sucking like a vacuum. I feel Eli's whole body trashing and his grip on me gets tighter I press down on him harder and he thrust up to me with a frantic pace and I grinded back in a sort of way I never thought I could move my hips before, the pit of my stomach had a growing boiling feeling that I never felt before. He started panting and mumbling my name and I started to feel like I was sweating. My lips leave his neck and it makes a popping noise I take my shirt off because I just couldn't handle the heat anymore and plus I really want him to touch me and make this boiling tension go away already.

"Touch me Eli" I grab his hands and place them on my breast his warm palms feel so good his thrusts get harder and deeper and hands squeeze my nipples with pain and yet it feels so good.

"Oh my god Eli…I I'm gonna… Ah" I felt like I just exploded and I was seeing stars I don't even know what's real anymore.

I collapsed on top of Eli and I can't stop breathing in and out, In and out.

"Wow" He is all he says and at this point I have nothing to say except.

"I love you"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Ummmm So Hi I know this was long and I took long to finish this but writing good smut is hard well anyways I hope I did a good job PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE AND FINISH THIS STORY **


End file.
